


Uncle Severus

by JenTheSnarryShipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Size Kink, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenTheSnarryShipper/pseuds/JenTheSnarryShipper
Summary: WARNING: PLEASE READ ALL WARNINGS BEFORE PROCEEDING.  Draco is six years old and has sex with Severus Snape, his Godfather. Implied sex/incest relationship with Draco and Lucius.How far will Uncle Severus go in order to fulfill his darkest fantasies?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ PLEASE READ PLEASE READ  
> Okay, now that I've got your attention: Draco is six years old and has sex with Severus Snape, his Godfather. Implied sex/incest relationship with Draco and Lucius. 
> 
> IF YOU ARE NOT OKAY WITH READING ABOUT THE ABOVE TOPICS OF INCEST, UNDERAGE SEX, ETC., PLEASE CLICK AWAY.
> 
> At this point, I am not responsible for what you choose to read.
> 
> This is so different than my other fanfiction and I wanted to make it CLEAR that I know this is a sick, triggering fetish/topic to write about. I just happen to be twisted. HOWEVER.  
> I am in no way writing this based on anything truthful. This is ALL fiction. I made this to express creative freedom. None of it is true, and I do not do any of the acts described in this fic--it does not represent me personally whatsoever. 
> 
> I also realize that this is a fetish for certain audiences. But in no way is this okay in real life. This however is a safe space and I have given plenty of warnings by now.
> 
> I was inspired to make this fic by other similar fics I've read in the past. To be honest, I'm not sure how it all started, but I find this particular relationship to be quite loving and affectionate rather than brutal. Other sort of Snape/Draco fics tend to be...forceful, especially if Draco is underage. I wanted to write about a different angle. 
> 
> Please comment! Know that we are going to be supportive down below and I will absolutely not tolerate any hatred. Respect is required. 
> 
> With all of that said, THANK YOU SO MUCH, and I really do hope you enjoy this. <3
> 
> As always,
> 
> -Jen  
> TheSnarryShipper

_Uncle Severus_

 

“Uncle Severus?” 

 

Young Draco asked innocently, looking up from his book.  “What are we going to do today?”

 

Severus smiled to himself.  “I have some exciting plans for us, Draco.  It’s a surprise.”

 

Draco wore a big smile.  “Really?  What kind of surprise?”  He clasped his book with his little hands.

 

“The kind of surprise that is surprising.  You’ll just have to wait and see.” 

 

Draco pouted—he looks so delicious when he does that, Severus noted—and went back to reading his book.

 

Severus was very excited indeed for their ‘plans’ today.  He remembered the talk with Lucius he had about a week ago, about claiming Draco—wanting him.  It was quite common in Pureblood families to inbreed, or have sexual encounters with siblings, family members, etc.  Narcissa knew and was fine with it, as long as she didn’t have to work, she had her space and was happy with her independence.

 

Lucius was more than open to the idea of sharing his Dragon.  “Oh, Severus, I should have known you’d have an eye on him.  He is quite precious, isn’t he?”  Lucius smirked with a knowing grin.  “How old is he now, anyway?”  Severus had asked.  “Almost seven.  Deliciously young.”

 

Lucius was right, indeed. 

 

Severus had asked him, “Does he remember his time with you?”  Lucius shook his head.  “Obliviated.  Though, you can have all the fun you want.  I’m his father.  He’d never forgive me.”  Severus chuckled darkly, “I will take full advantage.”  Lucius grinned.

 

Severus was brought back to reality when young Draco was staring up at him.  “What are you thinking about, Uncle Sev?” 

 

Severus smiled slightly, holding out a hand for Draco.  “You’ll soon find out.”

 

Draco smiled and took his Godfather’s hand, completely ignorant to the turn of events tonight would bring.

 

~~DM/SS~~

 

Severus Snape had brought Draco to his quarters at Hogwarts, showing him a quite large hot-tub.  The bubbles fascinated Draco—but they were still fully dressed. 

 

“Wow!  This is so cool!”  Draco exclaimed with excited eyes. 

 

Severus drank in his expression.  “Mmm.”  He locked the doors with a spell, unnoticed by Draco, and he began to strip himself of his clothing.  Draco blushed as his Godfather undressed, exposing that pale skin.  He’d never seen that much skin showing on someone before—it had always been covered with clothes.

 

Snape couldn’t help but notice Draco’s staring.  He continued undressing, pulling down his trousers.  His cock sprang up at him, half-hard.  He felt himself get harder as Draco gaped at his large cock. 

 

“You have one too?”  Draco asked, finally closing his gaping mouth.  “Father has one.”

 

Snape nodded, “Yes, I do.  Do you like it?”

 

Draco stammered, “Erm…like it?  I dunno.  It’s _huge_.  Will mine get that big?”  His eyes were large, as if trying to drink in the image of Severus’ cock.

 

Snape shrugged, “Perhaps.  If you get undressed, I can take a look and see yours.”

 

Draco shuddered.   “Oh.  I mean, you’ll be able to tell me?  If my…erm…”

 

“Your cock.”  Snape supplied, trying for calmness.

 

Draco nodded, “Yeah, if my cock will get that big?”  He shifted uncomfortably. 

 

Severus nodded.  “Oh yes, Draco.  Would you like help undressing?”  He looked over that tempting little body, that delicious arse.  He wanted to rip all those clothes off the boy.

 

Draco nodded.  “Could you?”  He started to pull off his shirt, and Severus helped him out of it.  He brushed his hands on Draco’s chest, going up and down. Draco creased his brows.  “What are you doing?”

 

Snape replied, “Just warming you up before getting in the water.  Here, let’s undo your trousers.”

 

Draco shrugged as his Godfather unbuttoned his pants.  He stepped out of them. 

 

Snape pulled down his white undies and studied his little cock.  He gave it a stroke, fondling Draco’s balls. 

 

“What are you doing?”  He questioned in a small voice.  That made him feel…strange. 

 

Snape looked up at him.  “I have to see how big your cock can get.”  He ran his hands up and down Draco’s chest, squeezing his nipples lightly.  His cock did grow a bit after some stimulation.  “Would you like to get in the water?” 

 

Draco nodded, sighing of relief.  He wasn’t sure if he liked that intense feeling.  He wasn’t sure what to make of it.

 

But once he stepped down into the hot water, he felt better.  It was nice and relaxing. 

 

He couldn’t help but stare as his Godfather stepped into the water, and walked toward him.  His cock was underneath the water, obviously pointing toward Draco.  Draco gulped. 

 

Snape leaned in gently after sitting next to Draco.  He pressed the button between them to form some bubbles in the water.  Draco looked at the bubbles in excitement, playing with some of them. 

 

Snape said in his ear lowly, “Are you relaxed?”  Then he took a couple of fingers, grazing Draco’s arm, which was now forming goosebumps.  Snape smiled at the reaction from the boy.  This was going to be easy.

 

Draco was a natural.

 

Draco shivered, “Uhm…I like the bubbles.”  He blew some of them toward Severus and giggled. 

 

Severus grinned slightly.  “I like watching you play.”

 

Draco cocked his head to the side.  “Really?”  He thought of an idea, “You should play with me!”

 

Snape nodded, “I agree.  I have a game we can play.”  He smiled to himself.  _This is all too easy_.

 

“What’s the game?”  Draco asked suspiciously. 

 

Snape walked toward him, “It’s a new game.  I call it ‘let’s explore.’  Do you want to know how to play?”  He grazed Draco’s arm again.  Draco shivered, nodding once.  “Uh, yeah.”

 

Snape leaned in to Draco’s ear again, “First,” he whispered seductively, grasping Draco’s arm, “you have to listen to what the other person wants to explore.  It can be anything—inside the tub.”  Snape held his other hand on Draco’s leg underneath the water, so deliciously close to touching his penis.  “Second, you have to let the person explore that object—and then they tell you what they’ve found.”

 

Draco was mildly weirded out by all this touching, but he wasn’t completely bothered by it.  Father touched him here sometimes.  “Hmm…I like that.  Do I get to go first?”

 

Severus backed up, sitting down again.  “Yes.  What would you like to explore?”

 

Draco studied the water.  “Hmm…over there.”  He pointed to a light on the side of the round hot-tub.  Snape nodded, “Good choice—you go ahead and explore while I think of what I want.”

 

Draco smiled and giggled, going over to the light.  He touched it—it wasn’t hot.  It changed colors sometimes, from yellow to blue to red.  “Why does it change colors?”

 

Snape replied, “It’s a feature.  Do you like it?”

 

Draco nodded.  “I suppose it’s your turn now.”

 

Snape nodded, “Okay—sit down, and close your eyes.  I’m going to surprise you.”

 

Draco smiled, “Kay!” 

 

Severus walked toward him, his hand grazing Draco’s left thigh again.  He grabbed his wand from the side of the tub, spelling the water to remain shallow on their end—enough so that Draco’s cock was out of the water. 

 

Snape murmured, “Open your eyes.”  Draco did, looking down.  “Hey!  Where’d the water go?”

 

“I’m exploring.”  Snape drawled, touching Draco’s thigh again.  “I want to explore something on you, Draco.”  Draco looked at him with wide eyes.  “Er…okay?”

 

Snape smiled, “Good.  Now, let me explore.” 

 

Draco was confused at this, but he watched his Godfather stare at his cock. 

 

Snape spread Draco’s thighs apart.  He was so close to his prize—but he wanted to gain Draco’s trust.  He lightly held the penis in his hand and stroked a few times.  He held Draco’s ballsack, stroking again. 

 

He looked up at Draco, who was now red in the cheeks.  It only turned him on more.  He looked at the tiny cock again, and licked the tip of it.  It lengthened beautifully for him.  Draco was too stunned to say anything. 

 

“See, Draco?  I made your cock grow.”  He said, licking it again. 

 

Draco watched, fascinated.  He wasn’t sure what he was feeling, but he felt a little hot.  “Oh—how did you do that?  Can you make it big like yours?”  He wasn’t sure why, but he wanted it bigger. 

 

Snape smiled devilishly to himself, and then said, “Maybe.  Let’s see.”

 

He wrapped his lips around the small cock, feeling the hot organ in his mouth.  He closed his eyes and sucked tenderly.  Draco tasted wonderful—of musk and something boyish. 

 

Draco watched in awe, shaking a little.  He thought it felt weird, but maybe that was just part of growing?  Snape continued to suck, licking him inch by inch.  He tasted Draco’s balls.  He licked the boy’s thighs.  Looking up at that face made him groan.  Draco was biting his lip.  He was breathing hard, grasping the edges of the tub. 

 

Snape sucked that cock again before retreating, showing Draco how big he was now.  “See, Draco?  You’re getting bigger already.  How does that feel?”

 

Draco breathed, “I…I don’t know.  Feels…hot?”  He licked his lips.  He suddenly wanted to stop, but his body wanted Uncle Severus to keep going.

 

Snape nodded.  “This is the last part of my exploration.  You might feel a tingling sensation.  I just want you to let go, Draco.  It will feel very, very good.  But you have to trust me.  Do you trust me?” 

 

Draco watched Snape hold his small cock.  He nodded, not sure what he was agreeing to.  But Uncle Severus was one of his favorite people.  He trusted him, that he knew.  “Alright.”

 

Snape nodded, “Close your eyes and _feel_.”  Draco did so. 

 

Snape licked the tip of the sensitive cockhead.  He swirled his tongue around it and moaned.  He wanted to stroke his own cock so very badly, but he held back.  This was for Draco. 

 

Draco bit his lip again and let out a small whimper—he didn’t know what was happening, but it felt good.  His penis felt all swollen, like it was going to burst.  He couldn’t hold back.  He didn’t know how.  “Uncle Severus!”  He moaned loudly.  He grasped blindly at the back of his Uncle’s hair. 

 

Snape moaned around that cock, which was all the way inside his mouth, and he bobbed up and down sucking hard.  “Mmmmm…” 

 

Draco yelled, “I can’t!  I can’t!”  His eyes shot open and his mouth dropped as he shook and convulsed.  His Uncle held him down and licked his penis.

 

“There.  All better.”  Uncle Severus said, satisfied.  “Doesn’t that feel better now?”

 

Draco nodded languidly.  “I think so.”

 

Severus sat down next to him.  “That was called a ‘dry orgasm.’  I thought you’d like it, as a surprise.” 

 

Draco smiled, not knowing what exactly that meant.  He did like presents.  “Thank you.  Is it my turn now?”

 

Severus nodded, “Yes.”  Involuntarily, he looked down at his own, very hard cock.  Draco’s eyes averted in that direction, and he looked fascinated.  “Would you like to touch it?”  Snape said darkly.

 

Draco wasn’t sure. 

 

“It’s okay if you want to.  Remember, you can explore anything.”  Snape supplied with hope in his voice that Draco would be curious enough to touch him. 

 

“Well…” Draco said, uneasily.  He wondered still what ‘dry orgasm’ meant.  “Okay.”

 

Snape told himself to remain calm as those little hands grasped the base of his cock.  “Hmm…” Draco murmured as he stroked it, like Uncle Severus did to him earlier.  “Oh!”  The head of Snape’s cock grew.  “I made you bigger!” 

 

Snape seethed, “Yes, Draco.  It feels so good.  Thank you.”

 

Draco blushed, but he kept trying to make Snape bigger.  He touched his thighs, then stroked a couple times on that big cock.  He looked up at his Uncle, who seemed to be enjoying it. 

 

He decided he wanted to do the same as his Uncle did to him.  He looked up at him and licked the tip of his cock. 

 

Snape almost lost control, moaning.  “Oh yes…”

 

Draco did it again, smiling.  He licked from bottom to top, over and over.  “Well, that was fun!”  Draco said, proud that he made his Uncle happy.  “Did you have…’dry orgasm’?”

 

Snape nodded, lying.  He didn’t want to cum yet, though it had been very hard to hold back.  “Yes, Draco, thank you.  It’s my turn now.” 

 

Draco nodded, noticing that he was starting to get all pruney.  “Should we get out soon?”

 

“I suppose so.”  Severus said quickly.  He got up, lifting Draco out of the pool.  The boy’s eyes widened as Severus dried every area, every inch, of his body.

 

Severus took his hand and showed Draco his bedroom.  “For this exploration, could you get on your hands and knees on the bed?  It would be only fair to continue my turn here.”  He said in an even tone. 

 

Draco shrugged and nodded.  “I suppose.”  Severus smiled at the boy’s imitation of himself.  It was quite adorable.

 

Once he was up onto the bed, Severus whispered a spell, pointing his wand to Draco’s arse.  Draco shuddered and his front body fell onto the bed.  “What was _that_?”  He said, a little nervously. 

 

Severus patted his back, “It’s my exploration.  It will make things easier, you’ll see.”  He smirked and put a single finger inside Draco’s arse-hole.  Draco whined a little.  “Uncle Severus?”

 

That little whine went straight to Snape’s hard cock.  “Mmm, just wait Draco.  It’s alright.”

 

Draco wasn’t sure what was going on, but he didn’t see any reason to stop his uncle’s actions.  After all—he wasn’t hurting him.  The sensation just felt strange.

 

His uncle now had what felt like two fingers inside of him, and he seemed to be prodding around for something. 

 

All of a sudden, Draco’s eyes snapped open and he yelped out, “Oh!!”  He felt an intense feeling—something he couldn’t describe, sort of like earlier in the pool.  Except, this time, it was even _more_ intense.

 

“Yes,” Severus whispered, kissing Draco’s back.  He wiggled the fingers inside Draco, “You see?  It feels good, doesn’t it Draco?”

 

“ _Nnnnggh._ ”  Draco rocked back into the hand.  He wanted to feel that again—whatever it was.

 

His uncle chuckled, “Eager for more, I see.  Do you want to feel that again, Draco?”

 

Draco could barely speak, his mouth was watering for some reason.  “I…yes.  It felt so good, Uncle Severus.” 

 

Severus planted a kiss on Draco’s back again, sliding his fingers out of that tight arse.  “Alright, love.  I’ll need you to flip over onto your back.” 

 

Draco moved so quickly, he ruffled the sheets.  Severus levitated a pillow underneath Draco’s arse and his head for support.  Draco had a confused—but pleading—look on his face. 

 

He watched as his uncle looked at him, scanning him.  

 

Severus slowly pumped his cock, placing the tip against Draco’s hole.  “This will feel just like last time—only better, Draco.  Better than you can even imagine.”  He gazed into those half-lidded blue eyes.  “Do you want it?”  He asked, grabbing Draco’s boyish cock and squeezing it. 

 

Draco nodded.  All he wanted was to feel that goodness again.  “Yes.  Please.”

 

Severus smirked, which sent a thrill down Draco’s spine.  “I like it when you’re so polite, Draco.  Spread your legs wide for me.”  Draco did as told, and then Severus pushed his cock slowly, very slowly, into Draco’s entrance. 

 

He grabbed his godson’s hips, grunting a little.  “So tight.” 

 

Draco winced.  This wasn’t exactly like before.  But he was so willing to feel whatever that was again, he waited.

 

He looked up at his uncle, who had a look of concentration on his face.  His eyes caught that onyx gaze, which made him gasp.  And then his uncle’s mouth parted, and he pushed in farther. 

 

“Draco…” Severus gasped.  Finally, he was sheathed all the way inside of the boy.  Just like he wanted. 

 

“Ungg.”  Draco moaned.  He could _almost_ feel that pleasure.  It was so close. 

 

Snape smirked, pulling out a little, and angling his cock.  He brushed against Draco’s prostate with his hardness.

 

Draco shrieked, his eyes rolling back, and he grabbed the covers of the bed.  “Ohhh!!”

 

That tight hole clenched around Severus’ cock, which made Snape moan.  He worked that spot again inside Draco, making him scream in pleasure again.  He found himself collapsing onto Draco as his cock was squeezed even tighter this time.

 

Draco wrapped his small legs around his uncle, digging his nails in Snape’s back.  He could feel uncle Severus’ breath against his neck as he continued to give him…this amazing feeling.  It felt unreal.

 

Severus held Draco as his arse rocked out and against that little body.  His cock plunged deep inside the tight, welcoming heat, over and over again.  He couldn’t help but kiss that delicious neck of the boy making those wonderful sounds for him.  All for him. 

 

“Draco…” Snape whispered, “Tell me how it feels.” 

 

Draco could hardly speak.  Hardly think.  “I love it.  Feels good.”  And then he arched his back. 

 

Snape felt the boy convulse around his cock.  All he could do was arch with him, staying inside him.  He roared as he grabbed that tiny arse and held it against his thick, long cock.  He watched Draco’s expression of pure pleasure, and he felt his cock shoot stream after stream of thick cum inside his little arse-hole.  Draco held onto the bedsheets and shook, his mouth deliciously open.  Severus growled as his cock flooded that tight heat with cum.

 

Snape felt so greedy—so fucking alive.  Draco looked so adorable and pleased, smiling up at him goofily.  “Wow.  That felt nice.  Really nice.”

 

Severus leaned down and brushed his lips against Draco’s.  They were small and lush.  He couldn’t help but steal a taste of him.

 

As Draco helplessly kissed him back, enjoying it, he knew he'd made the right decision.

 

~~END~~


	2. "Father"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> READ ALL WARNINGS FROM FIRST CHAPTER BEFORE PROCEEDING  
> Draco has sex with his father at the age of 8.
> 
> Like I said before: this in no way represents me or anyone else I know. This is expression of creative freedom. This is not okay in real life at all and is very triggering. It's graphic and wrong.
> 
> With that being said, we all have freedom of speech, and here's a fictional piece for anyone to read.
> 
> Kbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See above. Don't be mean in the comments. We are all supportive here. If you don't like it, don't read it.

**_Father_ **

 

Lucius had always known he was deviant in his tastes, but it was how he was raised. 

 

Draco was at the ripe age of eight—his birthday was today.  Seeing his little smile, his lips making an “O” blowing out eight candles, it brought joy to Lucius’ heart.  Narcissa had birthed a beautiful little boy, indeed.

 

It was tradition in his particular family line for the pureblood father to “take” their firstborn pureblood offspring.  The father could choose to also take other pureblood kin. 

 

When he grew older, his father had told him the pureblood secret before he passed away.  A son or daughter could be taken before this age, but had to be obliviated, to protect their innocence.

 

Lucius knew what today meant for Draco.  He looked at his little boy, who had finished eating his cake, suddenly smiling back at his father.

 

Draco thought, his father must love him dearly, because his eyes were somewhat watery and full of emotion.  He was so happy today. 

 

Lucius held out his hand to young Draco.  Draco took the hand willingly, though he was oblivious to what was about to happen.

 

DM/LM

 

Narcissa disappeared, probably calling a lover or two of her own to celebrate the day. 

  
Lucius was grateful—he had Draco all to himself tonight.  His for the taking. 

 

Draco looked at his father.  “Father?  I’ve never been in this room before.  What is it?”

 

His voice was so tender, Lucius felt his cock harden at the harmonious sound.  “I know, love.  I will explain soon, I promise.”  His grip tightened on Draco’s hand.  Draco squeezed back and nodded.

 

Lucius shut the door, locking it when Draco sat down on the sofa in front of the burning fire. 

 

Lucius sat down next to his boy on the sofa, and their thighs were touching.  He smiled keenly at Draco, wrapping at arm around him, watching the blazing fire.

 

Draco giggled.  Lucius kissed the top of his head.  “Did you have a good day, son?”

 

Draco replied, “It was great!  Thank you, father.”

 

Lucius began toying with Draco’s hand, and said softly, “I am so happy you enjoyed your birthday.  Dragon…I love you so very much.  Do you know just how much I love you?”

 

Draco looked at him and felt something strange, something tingly.  “I love you.”

 

Lucius kissed his son’s forehead, then looked in his eyes and said, “I love you more than Uncle Severus.  That’s why I have a very special present for you.  Do you remember how much your Uncle loves you?”

 

Draco thought about that and immediately smiled and blushed, “Yeah.  I did like that.”

 

Lucius touched Draco’s chin to lift his gaze, “You are so precious to me—and you have been such a good boy, Draco.  Such a very good boy.  I know how much you love presents—which is why,” he paused, waving his wand, “I got you something just as special as you are.”

 

A bowl of chocolates appeared.  Draco gasped, “Ooh, those are my favorite!  Thank you, father!”  He reached for them, but Lucius stopped him gently. 

 

“Ah-ah, not quite yet, my son.  This is part _one_ of your present.”

 

Draco smiled in excitement.  His heart was racing.  “What shall I do, father?”

 

Lucius’ cock was filling fast.  “First, I shall feed you a chocolate.  You will savor it—taste it before you swallow.  Suck on it, feel it in your mouth.”

 

Draco’s mouth was watering.  He nodded, taking a chocolate, and doing as instructed.  His mouth was soon coated with chocolate inside, then he finally swallowed.

 

Lucius breathed, “Very good.  Now, I will do the same.”  He did so.

 

Draco wore a confused look, but excited nonetheless.

 

Lucius grabbed another chocolate and instructed, “Now, put this inside of your mouth—but do not swallow it.  It will rest on your tongue until I retrieve it with my mouth, and my tongue.  Alright?”

 

Draco shrugged.  “Alright.”  He popped a chocolate in his mouth.

 

Lucius stroked Draco’s soft cheek with his thumb, closed his eyes and kissed his full little lips.  Draco immediately opened his mouth, giving Lucius access.  Lucius brushed his tongue against Draco’s and quickly put the chocolate under his own tongue. 

 

Draco gasped from surprise as his father kept brushing his tongue, massaging his lips.  It felt strange.  What a weird sensation—but not bad—he thought.

 

Finally, Lucius pulled away and ate the chocolate.  He hugged his son, “That was perfect!  Are you ready for your other present?”

 

Draco giggled, “Okay!”

 

Lucius stroked up and down his back.  “You know, when you turn eight, you don’t feel like such a little boy anymore.  Right, Dragon?”

 

Draco nodded, “That’s right.  I’m not little anymore.”  He said defensively.

 

Lucius smiled, “Yes, you’re a big boy now.  So I have a big boy present for you.  Follow me.”

 

He held out his hand for Draco again, who eagerly took it, following his father into another room with a large plush bed. 

 

The bed looked pretty and green (his favorite color).  There were many pretty lights—candles—all around the room.

 

Lucius sat on the edge of the bed, bringing Draco into his lap.  “Now,” he squirmed against Draco’s petite little arse, “there’s a lot that changes when you’re a big boy.  You can feel good now.  I can show you how to feel really, really good.  Would you like that, Dragon?”

 

Draco felt something underneath his butt, and he squirmed a bit.  He nodded, “Oh yes, I like to feel good.”

 

Lucius grabbed his little arse cheeks and pulled him close, so their lips were almost touching.  He whispered an ancient spell, pointing his wand directly at Draco.

 

Draco felt something very large in his pants.  He didn’t feel panicked—but he felt so…so weird.  Good weird.  His father gently placed his hand over his private area and he felt that thing in his pants again, and it moved!  It was large, and it was…it got bigger, it felt so good.

 

Lucius had a grin on his face, “How did that feel, baby?”

 

“Feels weird, Daddy.  I need you to do something, but I don’t know what.”  Draco whined, rutting against that hand.

 

“Shhh, shh…”  Lucius whispered, his lips ghosting over Draco’s.  Draco kept moving against his father’s hand, uncontrollably.  “Daddy will make you feel better, it feels so good to be a big boy.”  Then, Lucius pressed his lips firmly against Draco’s small ones, and as he did, he pressed his hand against Draco’s hardness through his straining pants.

 

Draco whined in his father’s mouth, his tongue moving fast, and he wasn’t sure why.  It felt so good to be a big boy.  Oh wow, oh stars, it felt amazing!

 

His father’s lips were warm, and his tongue felt good when Daddy touched his privates. 

 

Lucius took Draco and laid him on the bed.  “My beautiful Dragon—Daddy will show you just how beautiful you are.”

 

Draco blushed, “You’re beautiful, Daddy.”

 

Lucius kissed him again, pressing against his hard erection.  “Thank you, Dragon.”

 

Draco smiled and giggled.  His father opened his shirt, unbuttoning it.  “That’s right—you’re beautiful here, too.”  Draco was confused but, he needed to feel that nice feeling again.

 

Lucius took off his own shirt.  Then, he slowly unbuttoned Draco’s pants, unzipping them, and discarding them.  All that was left was his little undies with ducks on them. 

 

Draco whined, “Hurts.  Touch…I need…”

 

Lucius shushed him, “I know baby.  Look into my eyes.”  Draco did.  He found that gaze so intense.  “Keep looking into my eyes, Dragon.”

 

Lucius pulled down those undies to expose Draco’s boyish cock.  The spell he performed simply made it grow in length a bit, and a bit in girth, and it made Draco feel what a teenage boy feels when they are aroused.

 

It was red and glorious.  Lucius wasted no time.  He licked up the sensitive shaft, watching Draco go from confused in his eyes to _oh please more!_

 

Instead of waiting longer, Lucius decided to indulge.  He said, “Now you can lie back, watch me, and just feel really good, like a big boy.”

 

Draco whined as he felt that part of him all wet and suddenly wrapped in heat and tightness.  Oh stars!

 

“Daddy!  Yes!  Daddy!”  He whined, reaching for the sheets.  It was so much better than he ever imagined. 

 

Lucius sucked on the young fleshy cock that was so hard in his mouth.  It was so sweet tasting. 

 

He sucked and sucked, licked, listened to Draco moan, until Draco gasped.  “Daddy!”

 

Lucius sucked again, and Draco came without warning inside his throat.

 

Lucius drank down the gift from his son.  “Mmmmm…” he moaned, looking up at Draco, still sucking on him like the tasty treat that he was.  He swirled his tongue around the tip.  He husked between licks, “Such a good boy, Draco.”

 

“T-thank you, Daddy.”  Draco moaned, feeling that overwhelming feeling again. 

 

“Happy birthday, my love.  There is more.”  He said, sucking him hard again.  Draco whimpered, “Oh-oh-kay!”

 

Lucius smirked, coming up for a sweet kiss on his boy’s mouth.  “I love you so much.  I have a very special gift for you.  You are going to be taken, by me.  It is tradition.  It is special.”

 

His father’s eyes were glimmering.  This did feel special.  “I want it.”

 

Lucius pointed his wand to Draco’s entrance, murmuring another ancient spell that his own father once used on him.

 

“Dragon, my lovely boy.”  Lucius grabbed Draco’s arse cheeks.  “Spread your legs as wide as you can, baby.”

 

Draco did as told, wondering what else would happen.  Uncle Severus asked him that, too, but it felt so different this time.

 

“Very good.  It will feel good in a minute, but first I must take you, and you are tight.”  Lucius warned.

 

Draco nodded, “Yes Daddy.”  His private part was aching.  It needed that feeling again.

 

Lucius lubed up his monstrous cock to that tiny puckered entrance.  The very tip of his cock breached Draco, who had a look of wonder on his face.  He kept pushing, and pushing, until just a quarter of his cock was inside.

 

Draco whined, “Daddy!  Daddy!  Need the good part!”

 

Lucius grunted and couldn’t control himself.  He snarled in pleasure and jolted a little bit, giving more of his thick long cock to Draco.  Draco moaned, “It’s hard!”

 

Lucius grunted and tried to thrust slowly.  Draco had a look of restraint on his face.  His little red boyish face was all sweaty, and his hands were clenching the sheets, telling his Daddy that this felt hard. 

 

Lucius couldn’t get enough of his little boy, and he knew he was close to his pleasure center. 

 

Draco felt his father push that thing into him, and all of a sudden, white stuff was on his stomach.  Did he scream?  Where did that come from?

 

“ _DADDY MORE!”_ Draco screamed, pulsing white liquid onto his stomach, up to his chin, on his lips. 

 

Lucius was the one who whined this time, and whimpered, as he let himself thrust all the way inside his boy’s tight channel.  “I will give you more, my precious Dragon.”  He thrusted again, making Draco cry and moan at the same time. 

 

“Want it!”  Draco said, feeling that big thing in him make him feel good.

 

“Call me Daddy.”  Lucius grunted, thrusting against his pleasure center.

 

“Daddy!  Daddy!”  Draco whined, wanting to feel that again.  Each time he said ‘Daddy,’ Lucius thrusted.  This became a rhythm for them, until Lucius was shaking, sweaty, whispering in his Dragon’s ear that he loved his tight little arse.

 

“You’re such a good boy, Dragon.”  He grunted.  All Draco could do was say, “Father!  Daddy!  More!”  He got what he wanted, while Lucius talked to him, making that thing grow again. 

 

“Ohhh, Dragon, I’m taking you.  How does it feel to be taken by your father?”  He humped into him, the bed pounding against the wall every time they moved together.

 

Draco felt like he was on a different planet.  “Ahhhhhhh….Ahhhhh!  Ohhhhhhhh….”

 

Lucius chuckled darkly, just pounding him, hearing the bed creak, feeling his little boy meet his thrusts and the sound of his whimpers that he didn’t understand.  “Daddy promised to make you feel good.  Daddy keeps his promises.  You love your Daddy.  Don’t you?”  He grunted, thrusting faster.

 

Draco heard the creaking go faster, “Love you.  Love you, Daddy, love father, love him, love you…”

 

Suddenly Lucius couldn’t hold on, and he fucked his little boy, pounding him hard, fast, grasping his little hips, then put his little legs up.  They heaved and fucked each other beautifully. 

 

“Daddy is going to come into you.”  Lucius breathed darkly.  Draco felt that pleasure over and over, he felt so good, he didn’t care about anything else.

 

“Ah-ah-ah-ah-oh-oh-da-ddy-DA-DDY—”  Draco said, at each thrust, until he felt that big thing get all swollen inside. 

 

Lucius grabbed those little hips and slammed into his little boy, closing his eyes, and thrusted—once, twice, oh fuck, he was coming, Draco was coming, they were coming together!  The bed stopped creaking, then it did, and it hit the wall hard.  Draco was gasping, and coming all over himself again. 

 

Lucius groaned, screamed, his eyes rolling back—he felt hot and that tightness made him lose his load into his not-so-innocent boy.

 

He snarled and thrusted throughout his orgasm, filling him up to the brim.  “Yesssssss…”  He seethed, coming hard, his semen deep inside his Dragon.

 

“Happy Birthday.”  He said, finally pulling out, giving Draco a sloppy kiss.  It was returned.  Draco then said, “Tired…”

 

They fell asleep together.  Draco felt loved.

 

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last installment of this story. I was in the right mood to write. This was extremely difficult for me.   
> No rude comments. I'll delete them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! Know that we are going to be supportive down below and I will absolutely not tolerate any hatred. Respect is required.
> 
> With all of that said, THANK YOU SO MUCH, and I really do hope you enjoy this. <3
> 
> As always,
> 
> -Jen  
> TheSnarryShipper


End file.
